Whatever have to happen, has already happened
by QueenOfAce
Summary: I had this idea when I saw a tumblr post of Hecate being a jock and everyone having a crush on her or Pippa. Also there's a fic about the mists of time and Hicsqueak that inspired me : It Took A Look Back (To Take Us Forward) in ao3 {check it out it's really cool.} English is not my first language so... sorry! I'm updating here weekly! My tumblr is : @lemonqueenie
1. The Mists Again

Mildred didn't thought it would end like this. In fact, she didn't thought at all. But now she was dealing with a furious Miss Hardbroom and a more than apprehensive Miss Pentangle. At first she thought everything was normal, but then she realized that in fact Cackle's had changed. Miss Hardboom took a deep breath and looked at her with annoyance.

\- Mildred. Hubble. If I am when I think I am you can enjoy the fresh air, because you will have detention for a long, long time.

\- But Miss Hardbroom I ...

\- Quiet! Do exactly as Miss Pentangle and I say and tie your shoelaces.

She had even forgotten that the other teacher was there. Miss Pentangle was so quiet and focused she didn't look like herself, a few seconds later she came to her senses, looked at Mildred and smiled saying that everything was going to be all right. But the paleness on her face only grew as they approached the school entrance.

\- Mildred, what you did was very dangerous! Now let us take care of everything, okay? Don't get away from me or Miss Hardbroom.

\- Yes, Miss Pentangle. But it shouldn't be that hard, after all the first time Ethel and I managed to get back.

With that, the pink witch stopped and looked at the other teacher with panic. Miss Hardbroom stared back at her as if to say "And you're still on her side?" Mildred forced a smile trying to apologize.

\- Are you telling me this isn't the first time this has happened?

\- Well, the first time wasn't my fault! And I couldn't imagine that Miss Cackle was so naughty as a child.

\- Oh Merlin ... you don't think we're back in the same time, do you? I don't know if I can look at Ada ...

\- No. I assure you this is a different time.

Miss Hardbroom answered. She looked a lot more worried than before, as if she suddenly knew something terrible. She waited a few seconds and motioned for them to look around but rolled her eyes when they didn't understood. Mildred looked around once more and realized that the school looked more modern than last time but still ...

\- Honestly, Pippa.

\- What?

\- In the sky.

They both looked up and saw two students flying much faster than permitted high above them. The way Miss Pentangle's eyes widened almost made Mildred laugh, and she could've sworn she saw Miss Hardbroom smirk a little. Where were they? I mean ... WHEN were they? And why couldn't the three of them just went back from where they left? The last part she must have thought out loud because the teacher answered while Miss Pentangle repeatedly mutter "oh it can't be".

\- The first time you came out a door, Mildred. This time we were in a open field and it's a little more complicated.

\- But ... Miss Hardbroom when exactly are we?

Something dark appeared in her teacher's eyes. Miss Pentangle leaned against the stone wall of the castle as if she hadn't seen it in a very long time. She looked at them both, and as Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she answered for her.

\- We went back 30 years in time, Mildred. We are in our fourth year at Cackle's.

\- Who were those cool girls fly-...?

Miss Hardbroom seemed to recover from the situation and her eyes widened at Mildred as she spoke in an angry whisper.

\- Mildred Hubble. Those girls don't matter now and please don't put ideas in your head to fly above code speed let alone during the mists.

\- Yes, Miss Hardbroom.

\- Now come and we shall see what we do next.

The three of them entered school and headed toward the headmistress' office. Luckily, there was hardly anyone in the corridors except a fourth-year group looking out of the window trying to see something. Before Mildred could ask anything, Miss Hardbroom pulled her back into the corridor. Behind her the two teachers seemed to be discussing quietly, and there was a moment when Miss Hardbroom seemed to blush a little. The two seemed to come to an agreement when they reached the headmistress' door. Miss Pentangle knocked on the door and Miss Hardbroom held her and motioned for her not to enter now. Five minutes later they were both facing Alma Cackle and drinking tea.

\- Well, unfortunately you can't go back through the mists because it was already dissipating when you arrived, but the good news is that Miss Pentangle has evidence of another mist not far from here in two weeks.

\- And in the meantime, Alma allowed us to stay here in disguise.

\- Yes Dear. Of course we need to have a plausible excuse for you to stay.

\- We are now the Alchemilla Family from the Far Seas. Penelope, Hestia and little Margot and we came to replace the potion and spell mistresses on honeymoon.

Margot Alchemilla was a very strange name. But she was strange too, the best part was her teacher's face when she heard the word "family." Miss Hardbroom nearly dropped her teacup and staring wide-eyed at "Penelope" she questioned two things.

\- Exactly how related are we and where will our quarters be?

\- Well, dear little Hardbroom, you never fail to ask the right questions. I think the matters of your relationship is up to you. But the Potions Mistress' room have been empty since she started dating, so the three of you can stay there and our little Margot will be introduced as an "exchange student." Our best witch will be your guide, dear.

\- No! Mrs. Cackle this can interfere with ...

\- Whatever have to happen, has already happened. That's what we always said about The Mists.

\- But...

\- No "buts"! People may suspect if she stays isolated.

Alma was right. It would be fun and at the same time familiar to have classes with Miss Hardbroom ... How would she react while teaching herself? And Miss Pentangle? Hang on...

\- Miss Hardbroom ...

\- Yes, Mildred.

\- Who ... who is Cackle's best witch?

Mildred was not prepared to hear the two teachers saying "I am" at the same time. The headmistress laughed as a defiant look appeared between them.

\- Hecate dear, you know that on fourth year I was the headgirl.

\- Pippa, you were the headgirl because I couldn't be since I was tutoring the first years.

\- But I won the Talent Show.

\- Academically that does not count, I won the Spelling Bee.

\- Because your last name starts with H!

\- I got a medal for best spell!

\- I won the Witchball Tournament !

\- We were on the same team!

They both stopped when Mrs. Cackle raised her hands. It seemed a familiar gesture that Mildred thought had been repeated over and over during those years. Incredibly, the two adults found something very interesting to look at in their teacups. They looked like teenagers when they said "Sorry Mrs. Cackle."

\- Girls! I think you need to let Mildred ... I mean Margot choose.

At that moment Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Miss Pentangle looked at her almost too excited. Mildred always knew who she was going to choose in this case, and the "don't choose me" expression of Miss Hardbroom only made her more certain.

\- Miss Pentangle ...

\- Yes, dear?

\- I'm sorry, but I choose Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred was very pleased, and so was the headmistress. Miss Hardbroom on the other hand was shocked and pale as the three of them left to their room. Mildred only noticed that when Miss Pentangle also stopped and looked at her with the same expression and said:

\- Oh for Merlin's beard! Now I remember you...Margot Alchemilla!


	2. The Makeover

\- Miss Pentangle what ...?

\- Honey, now I'm Aunt Penelope. But yes! I remembered these two weeks now! Hiccu ... Heca ... Hestia!

She tried to explain silently as some girls passed in the hallway. Apparently Miss Hardbroom wasn't the only witch bad at mime she knew. Mildred tried to say something, but they both blocked her view of the corridor, preventing the other students from seeing she was there. When the girls finally passed Miss Pentangle explained again.

\- The substitute teachers? Their niece?

\- But ... Oh. But we were ... They were ...

\- I know. I don't think we remember exactly what they looked like, but it makes sense somehow...

\- And to think that I was very upset when Margot didn't wrote!

Aunt Penelope laughed. Well, in her mind Mildred called her that because she needed to get used to. It was funny to fake this whole situation, she wondered if everything was really going to be all right and if they could make it back . Suddenly she was nervous and all events came in her mind as she walked in and sat in the armchair near the fireplace. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Miss Hardbroom cleaning the furniture with her magic as Pippa conjured up some decorative objects.

\- What if ... what if we can't make it back? My mother will ... will be worried.

\- Honey, we know we'll be back. We already live it all, no matter how confuse it's our memory! Everything went the right way...

\- And my mother?

\- Mrs. Cackle wrote a letter she will deliver to Ada this very day, 30 years from now. Everything will be fine.

The two embraced as Miss Hardbroom looked out the window. After closely examining the field she turned to Pippa and Mildred and opened her mouth to speak, but closed the next second.  
Then she stopped in the middle of the room and headed toward the bedroom, signaling them to follow.

\- We cannot risk being recognized. I could create a spell to change appearance but my otherself could feel it.

\- True. Maybe if I do it on you and you on me it will work.

\- And use the only magic I know as well as mine? Think again, Pippa.

Both turned red at the same intensity. Mildred looked down at the floor trying to avoid the glances between them and coughed to bring them back. She thought of her mother and how she would make an inconvenient comment and laughed.

\- Why don't we try something you never used? Maybe normal clothes? You should wear pants, Miss Hardbroom !

\- Mildred Hubble! I would never wear pants for a class!

\- ...

\- Oh ... I see your point.

For the first time she saw the teacher smile at her. Miss Hardbroom seemed almost proud of her solution and as she thought, the teacher turned her hand and the underside of her dress turned into pants. The last thing Mildred expected was give Miss Hardbroom a fashion makeover , it felt like something Felicity would do. Then she thought of the most stylish witch she knew and looking at her, realized that Miss Pentangle was even redder looking at Miss Hardbroom's pants and avoiding their eyes at all costs.

\- Mildred, what seems most impossible and strange to you, but plausible that ... ordinary people use it?

\- Well ... Maybe you should show your arms a little?

\- Right.

\- A ponytail? I even thought about loose hair, but it wouldn't be very practical ...

\- Indeed.

\- Glasses! Superheroes use it as a cover, maybe it works with witches too.

\- Super...heroes? Never heard of ...

\- A little color? I can't imagine you wearing anything colorful.

\- It's because I don't. Now I'm not walking around in pink pants.

\- Blue. You should wear blue, Hecate.

Miss Pentangle suggested in a almost inaudible whisper. Miss Hardbroom nodded and stepped forward, spinning and arching her hands around her. To Mildred looked like Cinderella's transformation. Miss Hardbroom's magic dissipated and neither Pippa nor Mildred could speak for a few seconds. There she was, with a turtleneck blouse and a high-waisted pants that were the same navy blue. The high ponytail made she look like a normal person in the 1970s. And the glasses! Miss Hardbroom wore round silver glasses, she looked like some crazy twin sister of her teacher. Mildred tried to keep quiet but the words came out before she held on:

\- Damn, Miss Hardbroom...

\- Language! And it's "Aunt Hestia".

\- Sorry. But I can't believe you actually have legs!

Both of them laughed, well Miss Hardbroom smirk was as good as a laugh for her. But stranger than seeing Miss Pentangle still silent and embarrassed was seeing her teacher smirking and asking to be called her Aunt. When they return, Mildred would have a lot to tell Maud and Enid. Miss Hardbroom sat on the bed and looked at her and Miss Pentangle motioning.

\- OK! Time to meet Aunt Penelope!

\- Oh! Please nothing black Mildred, I already suffered enough with Cackle's uniforms!

\- And white, Miss Pentangle?

\- You should wear green, Pippa.

\- Green?! I hate green, Hecate!

\- That is the purpose.

\- Emerald green! Yes, in a traditional dress! Maybe Miss Hardbroom's whole style in you! It's completely unlikely to me, no offense ...

\- I'm not. Now something traditional on Pippa?Improbable.

\- Girls! Maybe ... something less drastic?

\- Ok... Yeah, it would be too weird. And we are from the Far Seas, so maybe too much traditionalism is not a good ...

\- Alright! Leave that to me, let's ... let's go to the hair?

\- What haven't you done to your hair yet, Miss Pentangle?

\- I don't remember, I know I've tried almost everything.

\- Braids. You never used braids in your hair, Pippa.

\- Have you ever watched "Frozen"? Elsa's coronation hairstyle looks good...

\- Who is Elsa? Why is she frozen ?!

\- How do I even start... Oh yes! do you know Sybil? Ethel's sister? That hair.

\- Oh, I never used it. Let me try ...

Another moment of awkwardness passed between the three. Miss Pentangle was wearing gold glasses that Mildred found much better than the one she wore for reading, as well as she liked the green turtleneck with no sleeves she wore and the round skirt matching that went down to the knees. She looked like she had come out of an old magazine, the kind of style your grandmother would use when she was younger but still very elegant. What surprised Mildred more was that her outfit had changed too, and now she wore a dress that made her look like Wednesday from the Addams Family, except for the color being dark pink and her pigtails were now only one braid. She glanced at Miss Hardbroom and noticed that her traditional watch had been replaced by a cameo necklace that the three of them now had, and after waiting a few more seconds for the two teachers to compose and come back to her, she gave a slight cough. It didn't worked so she tried to ask:

\- What is that for?

\- ...

\- Hello?! Can you stop staring at each other for a second and answer my question, please!

\- Yes ... oh sorry Mildred, yes!

\- What is this thing for?

\- This will be a way of communication between us! When you want, just hold on tight and send a signal with your magic.

\- Understood. Mr. Rowan-Webb taught me one of those last week!

\- Well, now we wait to be introduced at dinner.

Miss Hardbroom spent time reading and rearranging things. Occasionally she would look at Miss Pentangle and almost smile, the other teacher however could not stop being flustered every time she saw the blue clothes. This made the chess game they were playing much easier than usual, and Mildred almost won.  
Before leaving for dinner, Miss Pentangle made sure to explain all the implications of time for her and how her routine when she studied there worked, Miss Hardbroom joined the two and explained how she should behave with her younger version. She also explained that she used to be a little different in personality.

\- Be careful, Mildred. We will spend some time together, so don't take anything personal.

\- Yes, darling. We were different when we were younger, so I hope you understand that some things might happen.

\- And don't be surprised, Pippa and I used to argue ...

\- A lot! But nothing to worry, we were the best of friends.

\- And don't ask me about my family, Mildred. It makes me upset .

\- And if I ask questions about your aunts, remember what we told you.

\- Right. No family, be careful what you talk about family and avoid getting into fights. It seems to me like another normal day ...

The two teachers smiled and agreed. Mildred grasped the cameo necklace and stood with her "aunts", they transferred on the corridor outside the doors of the dining hall. Miss Pentangle played with the braid in her hair and muttered a song while Miss Hardbroom waited for the signal.  
When Alma Cackle announced them, Mildred took a deep breath and helded the two teachers' hands, which, oddly enough, were colder than her own.


End file.
